Distractions (Yohio x Meito)
by Kaito Shion V3
Summary: When your boyfriend is obsessed with doing makeup online, you can't help but wonder what he would do to you if you asked for a touch up or two. But you didn't expect for this to happen. (A crack ship I wanted to publish since there is nothing and never will be anything of these two idiots. Meito is male Meiko.)


He was doing it again.

His stupid boyfriend was sitting in front of their bathroom mirror again, washing off his face to begin working on another project. Another pointless project to make himself look all gussied up for some post on Instagram. He did this so often that Meito grew sick to his stomach from the smell of powder and concealer. Not to mention the mess Yohio always left and refused to clean up.

Slob.

"I don't get how you can stand there like that in the bathroom for over an hour and work on makeup to get likes on a pointless website," Meito shook his head, his look daggering downward. Wasn't Instagram something only girls did? He knew that Yohio was feminine, but this was a new level.

"Maybe that's because you don't have the looks or confidence to do it yourself," Yohio shot back, still smiling in the mirror. He didn't bother to frown; it'd mess up the good start he had going. "People love me on there, what can you say about yourself?"

"I wouldn't put on makeup like some girl to let thousands of people I don't actually know see me, but thanks," he scoffed, looking to the door.

"And that's your preference. I- however- like the attention it brings. It makes me feel more attractive than how I usually feel."

"But why do you need that? You're already attractive," Meito complimented stubbornly, but he sounded disgruntled since he was muttering out his words.

Yohio broke into a smile and set down his brush, turning around and looking over at Meito who was then facing the door. He crossed his arms and leaned in, raising an eyebrow. "Why thank you, but I think I look a bit better with the makeup on. Anyone can look better with a few touch ups."

"... Then what touch ups can you give me, sir master of makeup?"

"W-wait… What?" Yohio rose an eyebrow, looking at Meito in confusion. Was he serious, or was this just a poorly planned out joke? The name was horribly stupid, but…

"What touch ups can you give someone like me with your makeup? Come on, it can't be too hard. It'd be cool to see what you can do to make me look a bit… better, I guess. It's not like I wanna wear makeup daily like a queer, but trying it out would be nice."

"... I'm not a queer."

"Whatever you say, princess."

"Fuck you. Whatever, but- do you really want to try on makeup? I can so do that for you."

"Sure, I guess it'd be something new to try. Let's do it, just please don't make me look like some lonely drag queen."

"Then," Yohio walked over to Meito, suddenly grinning with excitement. "Let me see your skin tone. I can head out now and get some concealer- maybe foundation too!"

"... You're excited about this, aren't you? Chill."

"I never get people close to me asking to do this. Of course I'm excited."

"God dammit, please stop being adorable so I can insult you more."

"Shut up. Now- I'll be back in a little bit, okay? We'll do it then, and then we can both look awesome."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get it over with."

Yohio walked into their bedroom and slipped on his sneakers, smiling at Meito once he stood back up. He tucked a tuft of hair behind his ear and waved. "See ya later, gaylord. I'll be back as soon as I can."

It took two to three hours for Yohio to walk through the front door once again just like he had left. Meito didn't know exactly when his boyfriend left, but the clock read three in the afternoon when he spotted the blond from his window. He had parked their shared car (nothing too impressive, but it worked for them) in the parking lot of their apartment building and took about five minutes to reach their personal apartment, and Yohio looked extremely excited when he walked through the front door.

He walked into the living room with a bag in his hand and waved at Meito, signaling him over.

"Hey, you ready to look like ten times better than you do now?" Yohio asked. "You're already really sexy now, but I'll make you kill women with your looks."

"No, not really ready for a responsibility like that. Sounds like I'll be some cheap super villain."

"Good."

He took Meito's hand and leaded him to their bathroom off of their bedroom. The plastic bag was set down in the sink and two bottles were taken out, then placed onto the sink counter. The liquid inside of both bottles seemed to match Meito's skin tone extremely accurately, and Yohio smiled to himself.

"Glad it's accurate. This shit cost like forty bucks. Buying the right one was just memory and pure luck."

"Wait, _how_ much was this bullshit?" Meito rose an eyebrow, looking almost upset by the cost of the bottles.

"Yeah, so you'd better use this shit a lot," he laughed, shrugging. "Guess this won't be a one time thing."

"... God, I hate your guts," he sighed.

"Love you too, nerd."

Yohio uncapped the first bottle and emptied out a blob onto the back of his pale hand, chuckling at the difference of the skin tone. It was like a whole different ethnicity's foundation on his hand. Being so much paler never seemed to matter until then. He dabbed a brush down on the blob and faced Meito, of whom sat down on the closed toilet seat to stay still.

But he didn't apply anything.

Yohio stopped himself once he was close enough to admire him and looked at Meito's skin, biting his lip a little bit as he suddenly was filled with confliction. His skin was already even, and he didn't want to cover up his freckles- those stupid things were adorable.

So what could he fix?

"... What's wrong?" Meito asked,and Yohio shook it off as if he just dazed off.

"Ah, nothing. Don't worry. I'm just, uh…" He felt his cheeks fluster and he sighed to shake that off as well. "I don't think you need foundation right now."

He closed the bottle and washed off his hand, feeling his cheeks stay at that warm temperature. Shit, he was flustered.

"Now what?" Meito inquired, completely oblivious to how Yohio was reacting.

"I'll move onto other products I already own. Like, uh…"

He fished through his cosmetic bag and frowned, looking at Meito and then back to his bag. He was at a complete loss for ideas.

He knew why he couldn't do it, but he couldn't accept that. He didn't want to admit that he was way too distracted by how nice Meito looked without makeup- how even his skin tone was, how nicely his eyes suited his hair and face shape. It wasn't even jealousy, just blunt admiration for how appealing his boyfriend looked.

Fuck, he couldn't do it.

"H-hey, uh," he smiled, looking at Meito. He had to do _something. Anything._

"Hm?"

"Want, like… blush or something? Eyeliner?"

"You're the one with the experience here, idiot. I don't know what would look good on me."

"Nothing looks good on a stupid emo like you."

"Aw, I love you too," Meito cooed, putting a hand to his chest sarcastically to assist his bittersweet tone.

"Fuck off." Yohio walked over and opened up an eyeshadow palette, looking at his eyes. "Do me a favor and close your eyes lightly, okay? Don't shut your eyes like you're orgasming or waiting to get hit by your parents. "

"But you should have the most experience with that."

Meito did so and they sat there in silence, with Yohio awkwardly leaning in and holding out a brush fairly close to his eye. He didn't know what to do; his heart was thumping and all he wanted to do was kiss the idiot.

Kiss him.

Ah, fuck it.

Yohio put down the palette on the counter once more with Meito's eyes still closed and sighed, leaning in and connecting their lips without another moment's thought. The brunette was taken entirely off guard and almost pulled away from the kiss from surprise, but they both grew to accept it within seconds. They sat there, Yohio hovering over Meito's lap as they shared a moment together.

A moment that had spawned out of nowhere.

The blond finally pulled back for air and sighed shakily, smiling into the red eyes that looked at him.

"... Well, that wasn't makeup."

"Of course it wasn't, you piece of shit. I just- fuck, I don't know what I can fix about you. You're just…"

Meito broke into a grin, crossing his arms. "Yeah?"

"Flawless, I guess. Am I being too gay? Probably. Fuck this.

"Yeah, you're being painfully gay. But I think I like that about you, queer."

"I'm not a queer!"


End file.
